Thunk in the Trunk
"Thunk in the Trunk" is the thirteenth episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on February 17, 2016. Plot Summary Now that Claire has been running the closet business for a while, she and Phil have fallen into a new rhythm, with Claire assuming the role of the wheeling and dealing breadwinner and Phil as the invisible housewife, but Phil will not stand for being ignored and underappreciated for long. Meanwhile, Jay lets his jealousy get the best of him when a life-size cutout of Gloria for her grocery store hot sauce display solicits all kinds of unsavory attention from men, so he enlists Manny as his accomplice in a poorly orchestrated heist. And, Cameron and Mitchell are being extra hospitable to get better reviews for their rental property, but when the new renters start acting undeniably suspicious, they can't help but snoop. Episode Description Now that she replaces her dad, Claire covers Phil with gifts and becomes distant with him. Phil sees that his wife disrespects him and confronts her. She admits that she has trouble while trying to behave like a powerful man. Phil also becomes addict to an overboard and Luke has to rescue him. Also, Manny and Jay try to get ride off a mechanical statue of Gloria's image who seduces all men. When Jay finally manages to destroy the statue, he is forced to reveal his crime to Gloria who wrongly accuses Aunt Alice, a concurrent of her. But, to his surprise, Gloria gently tells him that he has no reason to be jealous even though it is normal. Mitchell and Cameron have new neighbors uper their apartment. There is two men and a woman whose behavior worry them. At first, they believe that they're killers and are relieved when they actually find out that they are just toys fan. Unfortunately, Mitchell destroyed many of the toys and had to replace them. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *June Squibb as Auntie Alice *Ernie Hudson as Miles *David Dean Bottrell as Mr. Wilkerson *Heather Goldenhersh as Mrs. Wilkerson *Steve Agee as Tommy *Allison Dunbar as Abigail *Jennifer O'Dell as Brenda *Tina Arning as Tanya *Scott Christopher as Victor *Michael Fitzgerald as Parker *Seth Menachem as Smart-Ass Trivia * Haley, Alex and Joe do not appear in this episode. Luke only appears in the tag. * This is Manny's 150th episode. * In Frasier's episode, My Fair Frasier,, Frasier has a similar plot. Continuity * The fifth episode in which Jay's office is seen after First Days,The Big Game,Crying Out Loud and The Verdict. * The fourth episode in which Cam and Mitch rent the apartment above their's after The Day Alex Left for College, She Crazy, and Playdates, though only the latter had a plot which revolved around that. * Miles's third appearance after Virgin Territory and Bringing Up Baby. * This is the first episode in which Jay and Gloria temporary swap their roles with Gloria being the one who works while Jay has a more passive power here. But this is the fifth episode on the show (and the fourth for the Dunphy in which the roles are reversed). ** In Good Cop Bad Dog, Phil decided to be meaner while Claire was the opposite and much nicer. ** In The Day We Almost Died, Claire decided to be more fun while Phil wanted to control everything. ** In Clean for a Day, Claire's behavior beginning with the episode was some goofy was Phil was more serious. * This is Aunt Alice's first episode. Cultural References *Phil compares Claire to Steve Jobs. *Jay wore Jordache jeans in his old closet commercials. *Cam talks about Elizabeth Vargas, 20/20 presenter. *Jay says that some of his company's technology was stolen in 2004 and sold on the "dark web." Although it has only come to public attention in recent years with services like Silk Road and Tor, darknet markets of one kind or another have existed since the Internet began *Phil uses a self-balancing two-wheeled board, often called a "hoverboard." Gallery 13-1.jpg ThunkintheTrunk.jpg ThunkintheTrunk(1).jpg ThunkintheTrunk(2).jpg ThunkintheTrunk(3).jpg ThunkintheTrunk(4).jpg ThunkintheTrunk(5).jpg ThunkintheTrunk(6).jpg ThunkintheTrunk(7).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 7